


我在你心里呀 33

by xiaonidaye



Series: 我在你心里呀 [1]
Category: Lay/Me
Genre: F/M, Lay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaonidaye/pseuds/xiaonidaye
Summary: 在文前：恭喜小艺兴演了杀手。不好意思，拖太久了，献上粗长一更，祝大家中秋快乐。





	我在你心里呀 33

**Author's Note:**

> 在文前：恭喜小艺兴演了杀手。不好意思，拖太久了，献上粗长一更，祝大家中秋快乐。

车在后半部分。

以下正文：  
从北京回来后，艺兴和Jelly给两家爸爸妈妈汇报了这个意外惊喜。艺兴老老实实站在床前，等着电话里Jelly爸爸的发落，但是岳父大人这次倒是着实开心，于是艺兴积极主动地汇报了Jelly身体的情况。兴妈知道后直夸儿子办事效率高：“以前上学的时候也没见你这样。两个小孙孙呢，哎呀，妈过去看看你们吧？”  
……  
打发完了父母的追问，艺兴和Jelly坐下来规划了一下这一年的生活，大到演唱会计划，小到星期天带小崽崽去哪儿玩，都安排了。  
第二天，艺兴开车送小崽崽上幼儿园，路上有点堵车，俩人结结实实享受了一番父子独处时间。小崽崽趁着Jelly不在，抓着机会问了艺兴好多“男人间”的问题，比如他很想让露西和他坐在一起上课，但是露西不想，该怎么办？又如怎么合理地跟Jelly提出想要Iron man手办的要求。小崽崽从小就知道生活要节俭，很少跟艺兴和Jelly提经济上的要求，而且知道自己碗里的东西要吃完，不能剩下，要节约水电。因为Jelly跟他说：“你吃的每一粒饭，穿的每一件衣服，都是爸爸熬夜加班，辛辛苦苦赚来的，爸爸要完成自己的梦想，还要给我们这么好的生活，他很辛苦，所以我们不能浪费。”小崽崽点点头，Jelly接着说：“而且地球上的水资源是有限的，之之刷牙开着水龙头，会浪费好多水，以后的小朋友就没得用了，多可怜。”Jelly不在的时候，艺兴也对小崽崽说：“妈妈工作时要看稿子，很累，眼睛疼，脖子也疼，所以之之要节约，要多抱抱妈妈。”后来，要Iron man的要求是艺兴和Jelly说的，为了名正言顺，两人在小崽崽画画比赛得了奖后送了他。事成后小崽崽开心地和艺兴击了个掌，还有模有样地撞了艺兴的肩膀。

医生嘱咐卧床静养，这天早上，Jelly在床上躺了一会儿，实在觉得无聊，就拿出笔记本电脑准备写写随笔。打开电脑就收到一条新邮件提醒——From Peter Chan，很熟悉的名字。电脑登陆的是艺兴的工作邮箱，Jelly想到之前艺兴提到过的一个香港导演的电影邀约，就下意识打开了邮件。  
“哇哦，”Jelly浏览了邮件，心想，“感觉有点棒，哦不，非常棒。”这是一个电影剧本，导演诚意满满，把剧本发来了一半，希望艺兴可以出演男主角。Jelly坐直了，认真看完了剧本。这时，艺兴回来了。  
“Baby，老公回来了，路上给你买了红宝石的奶油小方。”艺兴拎着两块蛋糕进了卧室门，Jelly一下子从床上爬起来抱住他。  
“唔——小心点，干嘛这么激动？”艺兴揽住Jelly的腰，低下头要吻Jelly。  
“慢着，有好消息，”Jelly用一根手指按住艺兴的嘴唇，挑了挑眉，“老公，你要的杀手角色来了，导演是Peter Chan哦，嗨唔嗨森？”  
艺兴坐到床上，搂着Jelly一起看电脑。  
剧本讲的是一个自幼想有着杀手梦的男孩，整天幻想着飞檐走壁，但等他长大后，真正当了杀手，却体会到了其中的冷酷无情：世界不是非黑即白，死在他手下的不全是恶人，他自己不过是权力相争的机器，是一把不应该有感情的刀子。然而，当他明白这一切时已经没有退路了。在一次执行任务中，他奉命要杀死青梅竹马的女孩，因为只有他才最易接近这个女孩。一旦任务失败，他会死，但是会有别的杀手继续执行他的任务，直到那个女孩儿死去……剧本还没有结局，Jelly迫不及待想看下去，最重要是——  
“It’s musical.”艺兴说，“音乐制作人阵容还不错。”  
“对啊，歌舞片哎，快接快接，我可以在电影院看我老公演的歌舞片了，好开心哈哈哈……”  
“嗯~”艺兴撇着嘴点了点头，“我似乎今天早上刚告的假吧，怎么突然要工作了？”  
“在家多没意思，你出去工作嘛，老公……快给导演回邮件说你决定参演，好不好嘛，老公，Peter Chan哎……机会没了就真没了。”  
“这会儿不嫌我陪你时间少了？”艺兴捏了捏Jelly的脸，说，“你现在这样我实在不放心，说好了这次怀宝宝我天天陪着你的。这次机会的确难得，但时间不对，我等下次。”  
“嗯——艺兴哥哥……音乐家……舞蹈家……我真的没事，好不好嘛？”  
艺兴笑了笑，拿出刚买的奶油小方，帮Jelly打开：“你最喜欢的，怀着宝宝别减肥了，吃点也没事。”  
“不吃了，吃不下，这几天老想吃重口味的，抱歉哦。所以你接了吗？”  
艺兴笑着摇摇头，走出房门，Jelly听到他在跟经纪人姐姐通话说这件事，一会儿，艺兴进来了，说：“安排咯。”  
“哎呀，又一个梦想要实现了，恭喜你哦！”  
“Baby，谢谢你支持我。”艺兴说。其实Jelly知道他很想接这个电影，因为这封邮件是两天前的，艺兴手机端也有邮件通知，想必早就知道了，但是他压着没说。Jelly怕艺兴因为她白白丢了机会，就故意先下手求他。艺兴也觉察到Jelly的想法，纠结一番，还是顺着她了，这是他们长久以来的默契。  
艺兴当晚和导演、编剧开了个视频会议，导演的意思是希望艺兴尽快消化剧本，越早开机越好，因为艺兴本身就是歌手和舞者，省去了演员培训的时间。艺兴说没问题，但是希望拍摄地离家不远，因为太太怀孕了，他要每天都回家看看，导演用蹩脚的港普说：“那真是巧了，这次拍摄地定在上海。你中午回家吃饭都没问题的啦……”  
接下来的半个月时间内，艺兴在家埋头研读剧本，剧本空白处被他写得密密麻麻。开工头一天，剧组工作人员包括其他几个主演一起见了面。这次的女主角是个漂亮的混血儿，叫Maggie，长长的卷发，长长的腿，有着十年的芭蕾舞功底，性格更像西方姑娘，热情大方。第一次见面，她也不见生，很快就和大家打成一片。“看着不太像剧本里写的那种见了人就如同小鹿见了猎人一般的女孩。”艺兴想。  
“Hi，你好，张先生！”Maggie端着红酒走过来。  
“您好，Maggie小姐，叫我艺兴就行了。”  
Maggie放下酒杯要给艺兴一个吻面礼，不料艺兴伸出了右手，她只好握了握艺兴的手，说：“我以为至少是一个拥抱呢，张先生太见外了。”  
艺兴说：“哪里哪里，Maggie小姐，初次见面，多多关照，希望我们合作愉快。”  
“一定会的。我看过你的演出视频，很棒，这次终于可以近距离看真人演出了。感谢导演找了我们。”Maggie说着，又端起酒杯，歪头看着艺兴，露出一个微笑。  
“谢谢，很荣幸，我们明天见，希望一切顺利。”  
Maggie没说话，笑了笑就走了。

开工这天早上，Jelly陪着艺兴起了个大早。  
“Baby，你应该多睡一会儿。”艺兴说。他和Jelly站在浴室里，Jelly往他下巴上涂剃须泡泡。  
“躺着也是心急，不如帮你收拾一下。别动，开始了。”Jelly一手扶着艺兴的肩膀，一手拿着剃须刀，仰着脸，小心翼翼地在艺兴下巴上滑动。  
“老婆，有点紧张。”  
“紧张什么呢？”  
“怕演不好，哎哟喂，大制作哎……”  
“演得好。别有压力，再说还有导演在呢。机会等很久了，尽力就行。”  
“还是很紧张……”  
“哦？我知道了，莫非是跟漂亮女演员合作才这么紧张？哈哈……”  
“她漂亮她的，我演我的……”  
“你演好你的，不许随便散发魅力哦，”Jelly放下剃须刀，拿热毛巾帮艺兴擦了擦，“好了，继续洗脸吧，须后水在这儿，我去准备早餐。”  
“辛苦你了，baby，我爱你。”艺兴亲了亲Jelly的侧脸。  
Jelly说：“嗯，这才是一个早安吻应有的样子，你晚上亲我我都觉得刺得慌。”  
“嗯？有这么夸张吗？”艺兴摸了摸自己的下巴。  
早餐是全麦面包片加培根煎蛋。Jelly摆好后又拿了一个小碟子过来，里面盛着兴妈寄过来的辣椒萝卜干。她这次怀 孕后口味大变，再也不像以前那样喜欢清淡的，一顿没辣的就吃不下饭。  
艺兴开工，Jelly开车送小崽崽去上幼儿园。艺兴本想让助理哥哥去送，被Jelly拒绝了：“没事，这次产检不是好好的吗，开车而已，等月份大了再说。你拍戏可能随时需要助理。”艺兴亲了亲她，又蹲下来嘱咐小崽崽听妈妈的话。  
因为是歌舞片，艺兴很容易跟着音乐进入情境。拍跳舞的场景时大家都很累，好多镜头需要一镜到底，稍有配合不好的地方就要从头再来，几轮下来，大家都挺累挺乏的。为了活跃气氛，艺兴经常抽个疯，突然唱个《一剪梅》什么的，导演问他：“费玉清先生，请问你的女神是谁？”  
“哦，我女神啊，那自然是朱碧石小姐。碧石，碧石这边请。”  
Maggie听完，配合艺兴的表演，在导演面前晃了晃，拢拢头发，送给在场的大家一个狠毒的眼神。一般遇到这种时候艺兴都会活跃一下气氛，有一次他还和Maggie一起跳了《低俗小说》里约翰·特拉沃塔和乌玛·瑟曼那段双人舞，不过配的音乐是艺兴自己唱的《给哇一个碗》。  
“艺兴当年就是这么追到太太的吗？”  
“哎哟喂，导演，我当年要是在她面前这么跳，她估计不会答应嫁给我，哈哈……”  
和Maggie一起工作让艺兴觉得很轻松，因为她也懂舞蹈，不用他太费神。只不过，这位混血小姐姐有时候的眼神过于热烈了点儿，艺兴不断告诉自己：剧情需要，剧情需要。  
有一次，快收工时，艺兴在化妆间默读第二天的剧本，突然有人来敲门。  
“谁呀？”  
“艺兴，是我。”  
艺兴打开门，Maggie站在门外对他微笑，艺兴问：“都要收工了，找我什么事呀？”  
Maggie大大方方钻进门里，站在艺兴面前，把门给关上了。  
“我们对一下明天的词吧？明天的台词又多又绕。”  
“也好，我也想顺一下。”艺兴说完，又把房间门打开了，大大地开着，很大声地和Maggie说话。  
Maggie看着艺兴开门，狡黠地笑了笑，跳上他的梳妆台坐上去，说：“那我们开始吧。”  
“好，第一句是我的。”艺兴拿出剧本认真看着。  
“听说你太太怀孕了，Lay。”  
“是的，第二次了。”  
“哦？还没恭喜你。”  
“没什么，我们也没对外说呢。导演知道，所以准许我每天早点收工回家。”  
“你太太想必非常通情达理，这时候还许你出来工作。”  
“是的，”艺兴笑了笑，说：“她一直都这样理解我。”  
“既然如此，你晚回家一会儿，她也不会介意的吧？”  
“Maggie小姐，我们快点对完词就可以收工吃饭了，你饿吗？”  
“哈哈，那么今天就到这儿吧，有时间让她来片场玩啊。那么，明天见。”Maggie从梳妆台上跳下来，冲艺兴笑了笑，踩着高跟鞋“嗒嗒嗒”地出了门。艺兴松一口气，心想这姐姐的鞋跟可以当凶器使了，或许他可以建议导演让女主最后用自己的高跟鞋抹脖子。

回到家，小崽崽坐在椅子上喝虾仁粥，桌子上一大盘炒菠菜一动没动，小崽崽向艺兴投去求助的眼神，艺兴默默走过去夹了好几筷子菠菜塞进嘴里，飞速嚼着。  
“下次不帮你了，多吃菠菜才能长得壮壮的。Mommy呢？”  
“Mommy又吐了，在洗手间呢。”  
Jelly擦着嘴从洗手间出来，说：“Hector，今天的菠菜不吃完就不许吃饼干。”  
“今天怎么烤饼干了，好点没？”艺兴走过来顺着Jelly的背。  
“奶奶喜欢吃饼干。”小崽崽偷偷从嘴里拿出刚才塞进去的菜。  
“好多了，胃里没东西，吐了点儿酸水。”  
艺兴拉着Jelly坐在沙发上，吻了吻她的头发。  
“今天顺利吗？累不累？”  
“不能更顺利了，baby，剧组工作节奏快，配合默契，大概再有一个月我就可以杀青了。”  
拍摄进度达成2/3，有了前期的磨合，再加上工作人员很专业，后期就越来越顺。  
“老公，跟你商量个事儿，Hector放假了，我想带他去妈妈那儿住一段时间，妈妈这几次打电话要和他说很久，一定是想孙孙了。而且我最近很想吃辣的，正好去妈妈那儿好好享受一下。”  
“好啊，去吧，一年难得有时间去，等我杀青了也回家看看。你赶着烤小饼干就为了这个？”  
“不然呢，为你吗？”  
“老婆……”  
“亲爱的，这段时间你得自己照顾自己了，不许熬夜，也不许不吃饭。”  
“放心吧，老公现在可惜命了。”艺兴笑着吻了吻Jelly。  
这倒是实话，拍电影时好多镜头需要吊威亚，要么就是从高处往下跳，艺兴每次都要再三确认安全。  
“导演，不好意思啊，换作以前，我二话不说就上去了，但是现在不一样了，儿子还等着我回家呢，妹妹怀着宝宝，我得健健康康的，起码健健全全的，哈哈……”  
导演坐在监视器前喝着太太泡的桂圆枸杞茶，表示非常理解。艺兴的保温杯里早就被Jelly偷偷换成了热乎乎的枫斗水。  
Jelly去长沙这天，艺兴跟剧组调了一下班，去机场送他们。兴妈早就迫不及待了，在家准备了一上午的食材，就拉着兴爸急急忙忙来机场接小孙孙，艺兴的爷爷外婆在家等着。  
“爷爷！奶奶！”小崽崽出了机场，跑着扑到兴妈怀里，Jelly在后面让他慢点跑，祖孙四人有说有笑地上了回家的车。  
“哎哟怎么瘦了？中午好好吃一顿湘菜。”兴妈对Jelly说。  
“好，我也想妈妈的手艺了。”  
……  
Jelly去长沙之后，艺兴就在剧组的酒店里住下了，节约了来回路上的时间，他还能多做一会儿音乐，看看国外的演唱会，吸取经验。最后这个月剧组一切顺利，除了Maggie炽热的眼神，没有什么别的了。艺兴对此有过怀疑，但是想到Maggie在国外长大，本身也大大咧咧的，也没有想太多，再说Maggie一直都知道他结婚了。  
杀青这天，剧组照例有个杀青宴。杀青宴上大家一般会玩到很晚，所以大部分工作人员当晚还是住在酒店里，Maggie也不例外。艺兴和工作人员合了影，正在感谢导演，Maggie也端着酒杯加入他们。  
“这次合作非常愉快，不知道还有没有下次，或者别的什么合作呢？”Maggie微笑着站在艺兴身边，挽住了他的胳膊。她裙子的领口很低，丰 满 的 胸 部贴到艺兴的胳膊上。  
“这个要看天意的啦，看缘分，对不对？”导演说。  
“谢谢导演，希望我们能再次合作，”艺兴说着，拂去Maggie的胳膊，说，“今天您也早点休息吧，这段时间够辛苦的，导演。”  
“我知道，艺兴还有事，急着走呢，”导演说，“回去休息吧！”  
……

艺兴离开后，Maggie也跟着溜了出来，她看着艺兴的背影，歪着脑袋勾起一个微笑。艺兴收拾好自己的行李，开着车走在回家的路上。这时，他接到了Maggie的电话。  
“是我。”  
“Maggie小姐，这么晚了还没回去吗？”  
“我在你房间的门口，你把门打开。”  
“有事吗？”  
“有大事。”  
“什么大事，怎么刚才没说？”  
Maggie轻笑了一声，说：“那我说咯。你太太怀着宝宝，现在很不方便吧，不如，今晚我代替她。明天没有工作，我们有整晚的时间。”  
艺兴听完踩了个急刹车：原来自己的怀疑没错。他冷静了一下，慢慢把车停到路边。  
“Maggie，你误会了。”  
“我误会什么了？你先开门好不好，我敲了好久了，很尴尬的。”  
“我今晚回家了，你敲的是别人的门。”  
“你回家了？她在吗？那我去你家好不好……哈哈，我很喜欢在家里的感觉。”  
“你先回自己房间，这么晚了，走廊上冷。”艺兴担心她在走廊里说话被别人听到。  
“既然你这么关心我，那好吧，我回来了。地址在哪儿，告诉我吧，”Maggie推门进来，倚在梳妆台上，喝了一口红酒，低声说，“我会买好安 全 套带过去的。你应该要L号的吧，哈哈，两盒够不够？我猜你应该很久没有……”Maggie轻笑了几声。  
“我以为，以我一向为人处世的风格不会让你产生误会。Maggie小姐，今晚的话我会当作没听过，你早点休息吧。”艺兴说。  
“等一下，别挂！你在片场总是喜欢逗我笑，我们配合得那么默契，你懂舞蹈我也懂，我们了解彼此，我不相信你的眼神全是在演戏。”  
“我的眼神的确全是在演戏。Maggie小姐，听你这么说我很开心，看来我的演技进步不少，但是却给你造成了误会，很抱歉。至于逗你笑……我不是逗你一个人笑，大家工作累了，需要一个人来活跃气氛，请不要误会。你是个很棒的舞蹈演员，和你合作我觉得很轻松，但是仅此而已，我对你的欣赏不超过对同行的欣赏范围。”  
“干嘛这么认真？”Maggie说，“既然如此，那就更简单了，大家都是成 年人，谁没有个需要呢，我不介意。”  
“我介意，”艺兴说，“我只有和爱人做 爱的需要。等你有了爱人就会明白这种感觉。很抱歉给你造成误会，在事情变得尴尬之前，我们结束对话吧，Maggie小姐，晚安。”  
艺兴说完就挂了电话，松了口气，继续开车。Jelly和小崽崽第二天的飞机，中午抵达，艺兴准备洗个澡好好睡一觉然后去接他们。  
第二天，艺兴早早赶到机场等着。机场一些粉丝认出他，惊喜地掏出手机跟着。没多久，Jelly出来了，佩玲姐抱着睡熟的小崽崽走在前面，Jelly戴了口罩，慢慢地跟着。她穿着宽松的连衣裙，肚子并不明显。艺兴看到她，赶忙走上来。  
“哥哥，你抱着Hector，姐姐抱着走了好久了。”Jelly说。  
“好，给我吧姐，”艺兴接过小崽崽，把他的脑袋埋进自己肩窝，说，“累不累，在家玩得好吗？”  
“妈妈不舍得我们走呢，可是我也想你了……爷爷做了青豆炒腊肉还有酸豆角，在行李箱里，我们中午吃吧，想想我都流口水。”Jelly说。  
去找车的这一路不断有人围上来拍，Jelly低着头小心翼翼地跟在艺兴身后，佩玲姐帮她挡着。艺兴掀起外套把儿子罩住，往自己胸前压了压。  
“哥哥我们不拍小朋友！”有个粉丝说。  
“对啊哥哥，别把宝宝闷坏了……”  
艺兴感激地说着谢谢，不断提醒大家注意安全。

这天晚上，艺兴搂着Jelly靠着床头，两人相互看着对方。  
“噗，看够了没有？”Jelly问。  
“不够，之之今天太吵了，都没机会好好看你。怎么都瘦了？”艺兴说。  
“哪有，离家那天妈妈就说我瘦了，怎么回家你也说我瘦了，我都胖了呢！”  
艺兴亲亲Jelly的脸，说：“我看看，都快一个月没见了，小baby都长大了。”说着，艺兴掀开被子，解开Jelly睡衣的带子，盯着她的肚子看。  
四个月了，Jelly的肚子被顶起一个弧线，艺兴搂着Jelly，一只手摸上去。  
“哈哈，痒，现在还没有胎动呢，哥哥……”  
艺兴又把被子盖好，微笑着看Jelly，看得Jelly脸红了：“哎呀，老看我做什么呀？”  
“Baby，我好想你。”  
“我也想你。”  
“给爷唱个小曲儿。”艺兴轻轻捏着Jelly的下巴说。  
“咳咳，”Jelly往艺兴怀里靠了靠，脸贴在他胸前，轻轻唱道：  
“心上的人儿， 有笑的脸庞，  
他曾在深秋，给我春光，  
心上的人儿，有多少宝藏，  
他能在黑夜，给我太阳。  
我不能够给谁夺走，仅有的春光，  
我不能够让谁吹熄，胸中的太阳，  
心上的人儿，你不要悲伤，  
愿你的笑容，永远那样。”  
Jelly唱完，仰起脸微笑着看艺兴，等了一会儿，Jelly说：“哼，笑什么呀，你都不夸夸我！”  
艺兴低头吻了吻Jelly的脸，说：“终于知道以前的王公贵族为什么喜欢听小曲儿了，真好听，怪不得就连穷书生也要想方设法偷着去听。”  
“这位爷听得可满意？”  
“满意，非常满意，只许唱给我一个人听。”  
“好的呀，哥哥。我以前有个小心愿，等我有了爱人，我就把周璇所有的小曲儿都唱给他听，只给他一个人听，如今心愿实现了。”  
“Baby，我想你，我爱你。”艺兴说着，钻进被子里，双手轻轻抚摸Jelly的小腹，Jelly笑着说痒，艺兴就停下来，双手握住Jelly的后腰，低下头，温柔地吻上她的小腹。  
Jelly的呼吸重起来，她双手下去抚摸艺兴的头发，说：“老公，上来……”  
“好……”艺兴搂着Jelly，两人坐在床头，靠在一起。  
Jelly掀开被子，把艺兴的睡衣拉开，吻了吻他的胸肌：“哥哥，我最喜欢靠在你胸前了，好暖和，好结实。”  
“哥哥给你靠一辈子。”  
“好，拉勾！”  
艺兴拉着Jelly的小手，贴在自己胸前，Jelly轻轻揉了几下，便顺着摸上去，攀住艺兴的脖子，艺兴低下头和她接吻，一只手贴在Jelly的小腹上。  
空气逐渐升温，Jelly松开艺兴，靠在他怀里，把他的内衣拉下来。艺兴的性 器暴露在暖和的空气里，他低头看着Jelly的小手在上面滑动。  
“Baby……我要你。”  
Jelly拉开床头柜，取出一只 安 全 套，咬开包装，把它套在艺兴勃 起的性/器上。艺兴看着她动作，抱着她，吻她的头发。  
Jelly跪在软软的床垫上，艺兴身体附上来，一只手撑着床，一只手轻轻揉Jelly的胸部。Jelly扭过头和艺兴接吻，他的舌头抵进来，和Jelly的舌头纠缠在一起。Jelly感受着这个吻中包含的思念，一只手伸到后面，握住艺兴。  
“进来……”Jelly说。  
艺兴一只手探到下面，触到Jelly湿滑的身体，Jelly轻轻喘了一声，艺兴说：“Baby，要进去了，老公抱着你，别怕。”  
“唔——”Jelly点点头。  
久违的饱胀感把Jelly的身体填满，她的背贴着艺兴温暖结实的胸膛，感觉自己的心也被他填满了。艺兴一只手护着Jelly的小腹，另一只手握住她一侧的乳 房轻轻揉着。  
“哈……老公……我好想你……”  
艺兴在Jelly耳边重重地喘气，在她身体里慢慢地挺动着，等着她适应。  
“Baby……这段日子我好想你……收工了就想见到你，每天都想见到你……我以前怎么那么蠢，好几天不回家，还没发觉这么想你……”  
“唔……你终于体会到我的感受了……哥哥，你怎么那么坏……非得自己受一次才知道想我……啊……”  
艺兴停下来，抱着Jelly侧躺在床上，从背后顶进来，问她：“腰酸么，宝贝？”  
Jelly摇摇头，闭着眼睛承受快感，她抱着艺兴的胳膊喘着气，说：“重一点，哥哥，我……啊……”  
艺兴不敢进入太深，Jelly感觉到他的顾虑，一只手伸下去捞艺兴覆在她臀部的大腿。艺兴用力插 入几次，一只手探下去轻轻揉她前面，一会儿就听到Jelly喉咙里的嘤咛。  
“Baby……就这么重吧，怕伤到你。”  
Jelly拼命摇了摇头，巴住艺兴的胳膊，艺兴亲了亲她，加重了力度。  
“……唔……啊……”Jelly承受不住，咬在艺兴的胳膊上。  
下面越来越湿滑，Jelly仰起脸大口喘气，她的身体收紧，一下一下地绞着艺兴。艺兴被爱人温暖柔软的身体包围，忍不住低喘。  
“唔……哥哥……你这样的声音好性感……”  
“Baby……baby……我爱你……我爱你……啊……”  
艺兴顶进Jelly身体深处，喷 射出来。Jelly眼睛失神，靠在艺兴怀里喘气。艺兴低头吻了吻她的背，把她抱在怀里，轻轻抚摸她的小腹：“舒服吗，肚子有没有难受？”  
“不难受，哥哥，好舒服……”  
艺兴抽出来的时候Jelly紧紧抓着他的胳膊，轻咬下唇。  
躺一会儿，艺兴说：“宝贝，好点没？要清理一下。”  
“好……”Jelly躺好，分开双腿，看着艺兴帮她擦拭。清理完后艺兴挤了妊娠霜帮她按摩肚子。  
“又回到以前了，baby。”  
“在长沙的时候我自己涂，才懒得按这么久。”  
艺兴听完亲了亲她的肚皮，微笑着说：“怀宝宝就够累了，自己肯定不想按。好了，老公抱着睡一会儿。”  
“好，”Jelly枕着艺兴的胳膊，手放在他胸膛上，“一会儿就放下哦，不然胳膊要麻的。”  
“没事，你这么轻，”艺兴亲了亲Jelly，说，“睡吧。”  
“老公，我看那个美琪挺漂亮的，以前看过她一部动作片。电影首映的时候带我去吧，想见见她。”  
“唔？想要签名吗，要是想去，到时候老公带你去。”  
“好，可是如果我那会儿还没卸货，能去吗？”  
“有老公在怕什么。”  
Jelly轻轻笑了一声，说：“我知道她对你有兴趣。”  
“哦，为什么？”  
“有一次你发给我剧组一起吃工作餐的视频，她看你的眼神，简直像狗看到肉包子，那可不是工作状态下的眼神。”  
“……这个比喻……”  
“怎么了，你不是肉包子吗？”  
“是是是。”  
“老公，我好幸运，你那么爱我，那么包容我，还那么坚贞不屈，誓死不从。”  
“Baby，你今晚的用词真的……”  
“但是你也不亏呀，”Jelly接着说，“一个小铁圈就把我圈住了，而我呢，付出了整个真心，还有身体，呜呜唔……”  
“Baby，那个小铁圈21万呢。”  
“那又怎么样？后悔了？”  
艺兴笑了笑，说：“得到了你的真心和身 体，不亏，你还给我生这么多小可爱。Baby，我爱你，谢谢你信任我。”  
Jelly没回答，只是微笑着，闭着眼睛往艺兴怀里缩了缩，说：“晚安，哥哥。”


End file.
